Coup de pouce
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Parce qu'il n'est jamais facile de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, surtout quand il s'appelle Gladio et qu'il a un sale caractère...Heureusement, Moon pourra toujours compter sur son Pokemon qui l'aidera à sa façon...


_Hello :)_

 _Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit ce matin. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire sur Pokemon (même si ça fait vingt-ans que j'y joue ^^) en général mes fandoms de prédilection sont Harry Potter, Naruto et Star Wars, mais j'aime tellement Gladio que j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire sur lui._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

Résumé : Parce qu'il n'est jamais facile de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, surtout quand il s'appelle Gladio et qu'il a un sale caractère...Heureusement, Moon pourra toujours compter sur son Pokemon qui l'aidera à sa façon...

 **Coup de pouce**

 **OoOoOo**

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que j'étais assise sur cette branche d'arbre, en train d'observer Gladio qui se tenait devant la tombe de sa mère.

C'était Lillie qui nous avait appris la nouvelle, les yeux emplis de larmes et le visage plus pâle que jamais. La santé de Elsa-Mina s'était en effet dégradée au fil des jours jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre il y a près d'une semaine de cela. J'étais alors partie dans le cimetière saluer une dernière fois celle que j'avais considérée comme une ennemie et pour qui, cependant, j'avais éprouvé de la pitié et une certaine compassion.

Puis, j'avais remarqué la silhouette familière et immobile de Gladio et, incapable de lui faire face, incapable de trouver les mots qu'il faut dans une pareille épreuve, tout en refusant néanmoins de le laisser seul, j'avais tout bonnement décidé de grimper dans un arbre et de garder un œil sur lui.

Intérieurement je mourrais d'envie de lui parler, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'attendre et d'attendre, et d'attendre-

J'entendis tout à coup un hululement agacé derrière mon dos, avant de sentir un bec pointu me donner un petit coup doux mais insistant sur l'épaule.

« Oui, je sais Archéduc, je sais, marmonnais-je sans me retourner, je sais que ma position est ridicule et que tu voudrais que j'aille lui parler. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule et vis mon pokemon bien aimé, et qui m'avait fait pourtant tourner en bourrique plus d'une fois, me fixer de ses yeux dorés et perçants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui dire ? » repris-je. « Il ne m'écoutera pas et il s'énervera encore et toujours. Tu connais Gladio, Il est buté, râleur, garde tout pour lui-même, et j'ai le don de l'irriter. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs...Je suppose qu'avec lui, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Peut-être que ma tête ne lui revient tout simplement pas ? »

Archéduc pencha la tête, sceptique.

« Mais si, tu sais bien que si. »

Un hululement me répondit. Clairement moqueur.

« Comment ça j'ai peur ? Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Et puis cet arbre est très confortable » ajoutais-je avec une mauvaise foi évidente avant de retourner à mon observation.

Cinq minutes après je poussai un cri de douleur en sentant à nouveau les coups de bec de mon pokemon, bien plus forts cette fois-ci.

« Non, je ne descendrais pas ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver et de me donner des coups, tu n'avais qu'à rentrer dans ta Poké Ball !- »

Je me tus brusquement en voyant Gladio se détourner de la tombe de sa mère et se diriger droit vers l'arbre où j'étais perchée. Le cœur battant, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'aperçus ses cheveux blonds et sa silhouette longiligne se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il allait passer juste en dessous, je sentis brusquement quelque chose me pousser en avant et dans un hurlement de frayeur, je basculais de mon perchoir.

J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir une paire de yeux gris écarquillés avant de lui tomber dessus et nous roulâmes tous les deux dans l'herbe en criant.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et le corps meurtri, je me redressai lentement en gémissant tandis qu'une voix énervée s'adressait à moi : « Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Moon ! D'abord tu rentres chez moi, puis tu t'immisces dans mes affaires de famille et maintenant tu me tombes dessus ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » me défendis-je en pensant à un certain hibou qui n'aurait pas sa portion de pokefèves pendant au moins une semaine.

Je remis mes vêtements en ordre, avant de me lever face à un Gladio courroucé, qui s'était déjà remis debout, sa tignasse de cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens . Cela aurait presque pu me faire rire, mais je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau. Déjà qu'il était énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda-t-il en ôtant quelques brins d'herbe de sa veste sombre et de ses cheveux.

« J'observais les nuages. »

« Dans un cimetière ? »

« C'est plus calme » répondis-je en rougissant, consciente de dire n'importe quoi.

Gladioa secoua la tête. « Tu es vraiment...vraiment impossible. Et en plus tu mens très mal. »

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi » finis-je par avouer.

« Je vais très bien » rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

« Tu sais bien que non »fis-je en regardant ses traits creusés et fatigués. Une expression triste et amère traversa son visage avant qu'il ne me lance un regard glacial et qu'il ne tourne les talons, me plantant là.

Je poussais un soupir. Et voilà. Moon ou l'art d'énerver Gladio, dixième chapitre...J'entendis un hululement au-dessus de moi et levais la tête pour voir Archéduc pointer Gladio du bec.

« Tu vois bien qu'il refuse ma présence... »

Archéduc secoua la tête et hulula de plus bel. A tel point qu'il n'allait pas tarder à réveiller tous les morts du cimetière. _C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as gagné_ , pensais-je avant d'interpeller Gladio.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille prendre un thé Roserade ensemble ? »

« Je n'aime pas le thé » dit Gladio sans se retourner.

« Du lait Meumeu, alors ? »

« Ça me rend malade. »

« Et un chocolat skitty ? »

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna et me lança d'un ton sec : « Si je dis oui, tu me lâches ? »

« Promis » répondis-je timidement en le rejoignant. Ses yeux gris me balayèrent du regard et il esquissa un sourire moqueur. « Tu as encore de l'herbe sur toi » dit-il en tendant sa main et en ôtant quelque chose de mes cheveux. Je rougis en me disant qu'Archéduc devait bien s'amuser là où il était.

« Tu es vraiment casse-pied, Moon. Envahissante, pénible, toujours à te mêler de mes affaires. Des fois je me demande ce que je vais bien faire de toi » fit Gladio alors qu'il continuait à me regarder. Puis un sourire. Un vrai sourire cette fois-ci éclaira son visage comme il ajoutait. « Mais je t'aime bien quand même. »

Au-dessus de moi, j'entendis un hululement triomphant.


End file.
